1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery pack connectors and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for connecting and securing a battery pack to a battery powered vehicle and/or to a battery charging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the installation and removal of a battery pack from a battery powered vehicle and/or from a battery charging device is potentially hazardous to the individual installing or removing the battery pack. This is due to the close body and eye contact that is required by the individual during the installation and removal process. Existing battery pack connectors require the battery pack installer to place his or her hands on or near the battery cables as well as the battery connectors during the installation and removal process. As the battery cables and connectors become older, the insulation on the battery cables begin to deteriorate, thereby reducing the resistance in the battery cables. The deteriorated insulation raises the potential of the installer getting an electrical shock from the battery pack during the installation and removal process.
Another problem with current battery connectors is that most connectors require the battery installer to manually connect the battery pack to the battery powered vehicle and/or to the battery charging device. Connections that are dependent on the battery installer's strength for proper fitness and tightness may result in poor and inconsistent operation of the battery powered vehicle as well as inconsistent charging of the battery pack from the battery charging device. This is due to the fact that an installer who is unable to completely tighten the battery connector will not get a proper connection between the battery pack and the battery powered vehicle and/or the battery charging device, whereas an installer who overly tightens the battery connector may damage the connector, as well as the battery pack's terminal, thereby leading to inconsistent operation and/or charging of the battery pack. Incomplete and loose electrical connections between the battery packs and the battery connectors have been known to cause the battery connectors to burn up, thereby causing the battery packs to explode.
A further problem with devices that are currently being used for installing and removing battery packs is that these devices do not work very effectively in securing and holding the battery packs in position. Devices such as pins, bolts, springs, and other hardware devices are currently being used to secure the battery packs once the battery packs are connected to the battery powered vehicle and/or the battery charging device. Many times during the installation and removal process these securing devices are lost, damaged, or incorrectly used. Even when correctly used, bolts and nuts have a tendency to become cross-threaded or damaged, and springs have a tendency to become stretched, thereby losing their elasticity. Therefore, over time, these devices lose their ability to hold the battery packs in place.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved apparatus that is capable of connecting and securing a battery pack to a battery powered vehicle and/or a battery charging device. The improved battery connecting and securing apparatus must eliminate the use of the battery installer's hands on or near the battery cables or any other current carrying devices during the installation and removal process. The improved battery connecting and securing apparatus must also ensure that a proper connection is made between the battery pack and the battery powered vehicle as well as between the battery pack and the battery charging device. Finally, the improved battery connecting and securing device must be able to ensure that the battery packs do not move when the battery packs are connected to the battery powered vehicle and/or the battery charging device.